Untypical Love
by Ikutolovesme
Summary: Sting and Lucy meet one night and things immediately kick off from there. Sadly not all love stories can be happy. It is up to Sting and Lucy to fight for the untypical love they believe in. Beta Reader: Tail of Fairys Genres: Romance, Drama, Hurt/comfort


**I know I should do a new story now but I couldn't help my self. This was beta read by Tails of Fairys. She is awesome!**

Chap. 1

They had won, finally… After such a long time of being at the bottom, they were at the top once more. When the arena heard the name 'Fairy Tail' uttered from the judges lips, the happiness that was shown was spectacular. It was clear that people were happy again. That they had all been secretly wishing on the late night stars for Fairy Tail to be there again, to save them in their reckless way. People in the stands, they jumped up and they cheered. They hugged each other with pure satisfaction that everything was going to be all right once more, the terrible reign of Guilds who reminded civilians of Dark Guilds in their style and persona were put in their places once and for all.

Those who were left behind from Tenroujima looked at their Guild on the Lacrima Screens, their faces divided and all unbelieving. This, three months before, had seemed to be impossible. For several years they bit their tongues and tried their best but could not become like their lost friends; but now they were back. And they were strong once more. They could hold their heads high and rub it into the faces of those who had called them weak. Macao had Wakaba's arm around his shoulder, and the pair cried shamelessly into the others arms from joy.

Every member of Sabertooth groaned. The only thing on many of their minds was that they had lost; to the people they looked up too and had sworn to overpass. They could not believe they lost to people they had shunned for years, people they had seen as both weak and strong. They could feel their Master's dark aura seeping into the arena; hear the screams of scrambling people. A collective shudder passed through their ranks: that night, was going to be a long night.

Lucy P.O.V

I was glad everyone was happy; but I could not help but be disappointed in myself. I had tried to help them, but had I really? I sighed as I got up from my hospital bed, as we left to go to the inn for what would no doubt be a tiresome night.

"Luce: can you believe we won?"

"I'm not surprised. You all tried really hard, remember?" I said with a smile on my lips.

"Oh yeah, you're so smart Luce. Now everyone will wish they didn't mess with Fairy tail to begin with." Came his always cheery tone.

"Yeah. Now go have fun, Natsu." I looked at him with a fake joy to my eyes, but my best friend would not have noticed that.

"Okay; bye Luce!" His hand waved over his head as he ran into the brawl that was staring in the middle of our inn. And I did not have it in me to worry that we would have to pay for it.

They spent the whole night partying, Fairy Tail style; meaning the other Guilds got dragged into it no matter the hour it happened at. I always pondered on how everyone could have so much extra energy, except me. I was usually up for a party, maybe just a little while. But that night, I just could not make myself enjoy it. No matter how much I wanted to.

"Hey Lucy, you feeling okay?" Mirajane was relieved of her bar tending job for the night, but I could only guess she still felt a little responsible for us, because she never drank and we all had a tendency to get into trouble. Also, in a way she was the Guild Mother. The mother figure so many in the Guild had never had growing up, including herself; she was compensating.

"Yeah Mira, I'm just tired." Luckily for me just before I spoke I yawned, seemed that today would be my lucky day. At least when I lied to my friends.

"Okay, let us know if you need anything'." Mirajane smiled kindly down at me from my slumped position over a table, where I watched everyone having fun.

"Hmm." Was my response, for some reason the sound of the others bugged me. I was just tired, and they were loud I guessed. "Here, I'm gonna go for walk. I'll see you tomorrow right?" I slowly rose from my seat.

"Right. See you, Lucy," Mirajane said as I was leaving her area. I smiled and waved her good night, without looking back and I just know she waved back. Crocus was quiet except of course for my extremely loud Guild, and whoever they had dragged into it this time. I decided to go to the park, it would be late enough that no one would be there, and I could finally pity myself without having anyone worry for me. Not like those idiots I knew would notice if I was sad, because they had not done so far.

I found a large shaded tree up on a hill, the leaves a vibrant green even in the silver moonlight. I walked up the hill leisurely and sat in the shade of the many leaves and let the little wind flow gently over my skin. The sky was beautiful, inky black nothingness showing the first few stars of the night, each one winking at the others in some sort of jest. I sighed more to myself than to anything else. Why did I have to lose both of my battles? I finally got a chance to prove myself as something other than a little princess who could do nothing, and both times I could do nothing to stop myself from being beat. It is all stupid Raven Tail's fault for the first one; I could not fault myself much for that. They had a member drain my Magic, cheating, but I still lost… And besides, Minerva was much stronger than I ever could be. I knew that I could never be like her. A single lonely tear escaped my feelings.

I took out Plue's key and summoned him without words. He would be just the company I need tonight, he would listen, and he knew what it was like to be weak. Heck, even my Spirits were stronger than I was.

"Pun pun," He said as he wriggled about in my hands.

"So, want to help me write my story some more?" I had asked him to do this sometimes, he always had good ideas.

"Pun," He said excitedly. That was not to say I always understood him.

Sting P.O.V

"This is not acceptable! I cannot believe you weaklings lost to Fairy Tail. I'd banish the lot of you from this guild right now, but I'll give you one last chance. Next year, you'd all better win or you won't live to see the next sunrise!" To say our Master was a little annoyed would be an understatement. I felt a shuddered breathe escape my body. I had worked so hard to beat Natsu-san but I failed at even that. We all dispersed, not wanting Master to take him anger on one of us and that was less likely to happen if we were all apart.

Most people went to a bar to drink away their sorrows and shake the feeling Master had given them, but I was not in the mood for that. Rogue went to sulk in a corner; not that that was different than usual. But that night I was not going to join him. I decided to take a walk passed the Fairy Tail inn; you could hear them from a mile away. They were the opposite of our Guild, always so cheery despite what came their way. I frowned and walked on to a park, my feet guiding me as I listened to the silence I was used to. Then I heard a voice belonging to a girl. I unconsciously followed it to find a girl talking to someone under a large oak tree which cast a dark shade over the pair. It was a Fairy girl.

"Hey Plue, should I make her a werewolf or not?" I heard her ask.

"Pun, pun pun," said a white snow man thing; it looked like it would fall apart at any second.

"Oh, I should make her a half werewolf and make her attack the guy. I see… You are smart Plue!" I had to cover my mouth to stop the laughter that shook my chest.

"How do heck do you know what that thing is saying?" I blurted out from my place leaning against the side of the tree.

She shrieked, and I smirked, but she composed herself quickly enough. "He isn't a thing! Plue is my friend, and what are you doing here anyway?"

"What, you own the park?" I looked her up and down and leaned a little closer to her.

"No," She gave me a bored look that clearly told me to stop talking. "I was just asking what you were doing here of all places, 'oh great and powerful Sting-kun." She was clearly quoting something Lector had said.

"Walking…" I leaned back away from her, slightly intrigued with her attitude.

"Uh huh…" She looked back down at this Plue creature who was pointing his cone nose at me.

It was quiet for a while but I stood waiting. She never moved, and neither did I. "Ain't you going to brag about winning or something?" I was confused; the rest of her Guild would be rubbing it in my face by now.

"It's not that big of a deal." There was something in her voice; sadness maybe? "Besides, I barely helped them anyway." I looked at her and remembered that she was the Fairy who spent most of the time in the infirmary. "Aren't you going to try and kill me for winning?"

I felt something click inside of me and I snapped. "No, why would I do that? You won fair and square. I'm not Minerva." I saw her flinch at that name.

"I know that." She was silent for a heartbeat. "Anyways, why are you talking to me? Don't you hate us Fairies?" She spat out the last part and such with a hateful tone, I was not sure who it was directed at.

"Yeah, but you seem… Not annoying," I said hesitantly.

She rolled her eyes and snorted lightly. "What ever, Sting Eucliffe."

"What? Aren't you going to give me a nakama speech?" I was seriously confused, from what I had seen she was like the glue that held her Guild together. They had a few of those; Mirajane, Lucy, Erza and Natsu. There were other people who did the job as well, but those four always popped to my mind.

"Shut up; we only give those when we think deserve one." She said softly, her voice a second away from breaking.

"Why aren't you with the rest of the guild making enough noise for the whole world to hear?" I sunk down to sit beside her, my legs were killing me.

She laughed. I love her laugh; it was a sound you would never get tired of hearing. Even if at that moment it was bitter. "Well, I am not exactly in the mood to party. I had wanted to be alone but now I'm not," She smiled over at me, but it did not reach her eyes.

"You guys were just named the strongest Guild in Fiore, and you're not in the mood to party?" My head inclined towards her in disbelief.

"We didn't go to the Games to become the strongest Guild. Didn't need to." She said softly. And I could not fault her for saying it as it was the truth. "We just wanted to. All of the nakama that were left here for seven years without us. They were bullied and tormented, because of jealousy and misplaced hate. We wanted to thank them, for still staying true to Fairy Tail. We don't really care about the money… Well, Master did but that's all," Lucy said with a silly grin on her face and head tilted up.

"But-" I tried to interrupt, but she kept on going.

"Life isn't all about strength or money. It is about friends, family, and love. I wouldn't expect you to understand." I could not help but feel hurt. "I think the reason you lost wasn't because you weren't strong enough, because you've proven you are. You lost because you're fight was just to be stronger, and to beat someone stronger than you. Natsu always loses to Laxus, no matter how much he tries; because he doesn't have a good enough reason to fight him, there's no motivation behind it." There was a small smile on her lips and her head tilted down, I felt hurt again and wanted to demand what that smile was. "Picking fights just for the sake of fighting. You don't get a satisfying win from that; you get hungry." She looked up at me from tired eyes. "If you were fighting with someone in mind, you could have won; so don't fret it too much."

Lucy P.O.V

He was speechless as I finished my speech. I giggled at the face he was making, he looked so vulnerable. Plue had left a long time ago, but I just let him go and kept my arms around the air he had been in. "You gave me a speech anyway," He finally said with a squeaky voice.

"You needed one," I said, "And it wasn't about nakama." I chided. I smiled and he smiled back, it was not was of his cocky smiles, but genuine and happy. Tonight did not turn out as bad as I had honestly thought it would have, and I did not get to pity myself as I had wanted. The two of us did not talk much after that, we just looked at the stars. I did not want to leave but my friends would be worried, but only because they would want me to play with them; their drunken minds would only register it all then. "Sting, I've to go. Meet me here tomorrow, and we can talk more. Bye," I said, I spoke quickly so he could no refuse me. I do not think I could have handled rejection.

"Okay..?" I heard him mumble to himself mulling over what I had said. I waved him good bye as I went down the hill out of the park to my hotel room, I had realized I really needed to take a shower.


End file.
